


All Aboard The Spaceship of Death

by Killbothtwins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Constantine Shows Up For A Minute, Fix-It, Team, They all deserved better, Time Travel Fix-It, grave desecration, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: Mick has a time machine. The world has dead people. There's ways of making them not dead anymore. There's bound to be trouble. They like it that way.





	

One day Mick Rory wakes up in his room aboard the Waverider to the sounds of the timestream bumping the ship as they travel. It’s a familiar sound, and also not what had woken Mick. He lays in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. A thought had occurred to him. He’s on a timeship, why should he have to wonder about what he might have been able to do, when he could just go do it? He stands up, slipping his boots on. He gathers what few possessions he or his partner had brought aboard or ahem, acquired during the course of their travels, and makes his way to the jumpship. 

“Destination?”  
Gideon asks pleasantly, and Mick sits down at the controls before answering.  
“Central City, 2017.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick had been wrong, in his initial predictions. He’d thought that the Hawks would split up after three months, give or take. It had taken them four.

“What can I do for you?”  
Kendra asks, throwing the question at Mick over her shoulder as she busies herself at the espresso machine. It’s a pretty useless gesture, considering that the customers had fled from Jitters at a frankly astonishing rate as soon as they recognized the Heatwave entering the coffeeshop. People in Central were pretty paranoid. 

“I need a copilot.”  
He tells her.  
“Figured you’d be bored with doing the barista thing again.”

Kendra considers it, finishing the espresso she’d been making and taking a sip. Turned out she was making it for herself.   
“Yeah, I could stretch my wings. You mind if we bring along my roommate? I think you’d like her.”

Mick grabs the frappuccino someone had abandoned on the completed order counter. It makes a slurping sound as he takes a drink through the straw.  
“The more the merrier.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your grandmother kissed me.”  
Mick blurts out upon being introduced to Kendra’s new roommate.   
“On the cheek.”

“Okay, weird, but whatever.”  
Mari McCabe says. Mick would have been able to see the resemblance between the woman and Amaya, even if the costume and the necklace weren’t instant giveaways. 

“Mick, why do you have to be weird with people you just met?”  
Kendra asks, shaking her head.

“Sorry.”  
Mick says.  
“It’s a character flaw.”

“I don’t mind.”  
Mari tells him.   
“Now, what was it you guys were saying about time travel?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s not that Leonard Snart is upset by the fact that he hadn’t died. He’d extremely happy about that, actually. He’s just a little confused, that’s all.

“Weren’t you unconscious one minute ago?”  
Leonard asks, squinting up at his partner, who looks entirely too happy to see him than the situation calls for. Also, Leonard’s a little motion sick. The new lady apparently channeling the power of a cheetah to run him to safety isn’t the strangest thing to happen to ever him, but it’s pretty weird. 

“We’re time travelers, idiot. I’m from the future.”  
Mick says, pulling him to his feet. The new girl watches, her darkly shaded lips pulled into a smile.

“Oh, cool.”  
Leonard says.  
“Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is kind of gross.”  
Kendra says, using her shovel to poke the dirt of the grave she’s digging up.

“Looking good.”  
Leonard encourages, giving a thumbs up from where he’s seated on the grass. 

“So glad you’re helping us out.”  
Mick glares halfheartedly at his partner.

Leonard, wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the fact that it’s night, shrugs.   
“I just had a near-death experience. I shouldn’t be putting any unnecessary strain on my delicate person.”

“Wow, you’re terrible.”  
Mari says.  
“Move over you guys, I’ve got this.”

She touches her necklace and several animal forms present themselves at once. Mari attacks the task with a new vigor, and the grave has been properly desecrated within a minute. 

“Useful.”  
Mick approves. He opens the casket a crack, only to close it again a second later with a grossed-out look on his face.   
“Ew, yeah, she’s in there. Why couldn’t we go get her while she was still fresh?”

“Ew, phrase that better next time.”  
Kendra tells him. 

“Yep.”  
Mick agrees.

“Because.”  
Leonard draws out the word longsufferingly.  
“Rip said if you went back to help out then you’d die. Then we’d have another problem on our hands. The resurrection process is just so much easier these days.”

“Sara’s girlfriend destroyed the pit.”  
Mick says, levering himself out of the grave and onto the cemetery grass. 

“Mick.”  
Leonard says.  
“Time travel.”

The ghost of Laurel Lance pumps her fist, because finally, someone figured it out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, John Constantine.”  
Mari says.   
“Come get on this spaceship to help us bring this girl back to life.”

John Constantine, only mildly upset to find strangers in a spaceship landing in the middle of his living room, shrugs.  
“Okay. Hang on, though, let me finish my lunch.”

He finishes up his cup-o-noodles and tosses it into the trashcan, pumping his fist as it makes it in.   
“Alright, I’m ready. Zed, you want to come?”

The girl who had been sitting on the counter, enjoying her own snack, jumps down.  
“Sure. Friends of yours, John?”

“I’ve met maybe two of them in my life.”  
Constantine says.   
“Let’s go.”

As they board, Constantine looks around the ship, nodding to himself.   
“I didn’t know spaceships were a thing. A bit weird, that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they’re stopping by the League of Assassins’ hideout in 1958, the group makes a quick stop to pick up Chronos’ old ship and send the Jumpship back to the Waverider on autopilot. The AI, Gina, takes an instant liking to the newly resurrected Laurel Lance. Mick is concerned by this.

“Time travel is cool.”  
Laurel declares, before setting off for the kitchen and completely devouring just about everything in it. Apparently being dead for a while makes people very hungry, though hopefully not for brains. 

“Thanks for your help.”  
Leonard tells Constantine, shaking his hand. 

“No problem, mate.”  
Constantine tells him, the cigarette in his mouth bobbing as he talks.  
“Odd family, the Lances. Second one that’s been brought back to life.”

“Yeah.”  
Leonard says.  
“They’re weird.”

Zed, happily exploring the timeship with Mari, pokes her head in the room.  
“Hey, this place is cool. Mind if I stay?”

“The more the merrier.”  
Kendra grins at her.   
Laurel enters the room, spraying a can of space whipped cream directly into her mouth.  
“Wazz happenin?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What should we do now?”  
Kendra asks, as their new timeship hurtles through the timestream.

“I’ve got a suggestion, if you guys don’t mind.”  
Laurel says.

“Of course we don’t mind.”  
Zed says, patting her shoulder.

“You know, this is my ship?”  
Mick asks. 

“Of course it is.”  
Mari assures.  
“Plot a course, would you?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy Merlyn dies in his best friend’s arms. He wakes up in the middle of an episode of Star Trek. A hologram spits out a medical display over his head.

“The afterlife is strange.”  
He says, looking at the grumpy-looking man staring down at him. 

The man grunts.  
“Your guy’s awake.”  
He calls into the other room, and there’s running footsteps.

“Tommy?”  
Laurel flings herself at him, hugging tightly. 

“Hi, Laurel.”  
Tommy says.  
“Are we dead?”

“Not anymore.”  
Laurel tells him.  
“Well, you were never actually dead, technically. As soon as Oliver left we swooped in and Gina restarted your heart, healed up everything else.”

“Gina?”

“The AI. We’re on a spaceship. Timeship, actually.”  
Laurel grins, like this is normal.

“Oh, okay.”  
Tommy says.   
“Why does that woman have wings?”

 

The woman in the corner shoots him a sheepish smile.

“She does that when she gets excited.”  
Laurel explains.

“That’s nice.”  
Tommy tells the woman for lack of anything better to say. Her smile becomes flattered.

“Also, I’m psychic.”  
Another woman says, standing in the doorway.  
“Just thought we should get that out there.”

“Oh.”  
Tommy says.  
“I think we’re going to have to start at the beginning.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So we’re just a bunch of dead people flying around in a spaceship?”  
Laurel asks.

“I’ve never died.”  
Zed says, smugly.

“Me neither.”  
Mari says, and the two high-five.

“Does presumed dead count?”  
Mick questions, sitting at the helm of the ship.

“Yes.”  
Laurel decides. 

“I’ve died more times than all of you combined.”  
Kendra brags. 

They hit a bump in the timestream, and Tommy almost falls out of his seat.  
“Congratulations?”  
He offers unsurely.

“We need a good name.”  
Leonard decides.  
“Like Ghost Ship or something.”

“That is literally the most uncreative thing I’ve ever heard.”  
Zed says, and Leonard pouts. 

“The Charon.”   
Kendra says.   
“In mythology, he’s the one that carries souls of the dead into the afterlife.”

“I like it.”  
Mari says. 

“Me, too.”  
Tommy agrees.

“Yeah, whatever.”  
Mick rolls his eyes. 

“I liked Ghost Ship.”  
Leonard slumps in his seat, arms crossed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, guys.”  
Zed says.  
“I got a vision of someone else we could snatch up, if you guys are interested. Not in like, a creepy stalker way, but like, a saving their life way.”

“Whatever.”  
Leonard says.  
“The more the merrier.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante Ramon had been kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heatwave, once. It was a fairly traumatic experience, and he’d nearly had his hand frozen off, plus his brother had nearly died. So you can excuse him if his response to being pulled from a car wreck by none other than Heatwave himself is less than positive. He screams. A lot. 

“Wow, maybe you should get my job.”  
A woman says, impressed, and peers down at him. Dante recognizes her; she’s Black Canary, a superhero.

“As much as I wanna see this car explode, I don’t really want to be right next to it.”  
Heatwave says.   
“Let’s grab the dork and split.”

As soon as they’re a reasonable distance from the wreck of Dante’s car, it explodes. Spectacularly. Heatwave laughs.

“What is happening?”  
Dante asks, a little hysterical. 

Tommy Merlyn, who Dante recognizes on account of he’d been hired to play the piano for the man’s funeral, smiles reassuringly at Dante.   
“Hey, you’re dead. Welcome to the Charon!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who should we snatch from the jaws of death next?”  
Leonard questions, sprawled across at least three of the Charon’s seats in a physics-defying manner.

“I dunno.”  
Mick says.  
“Any suggestions?”

“I’m sure there’s someone.”  
Kendra says.  
“The lives of superheroes are very depressing.”

“True.”  
Zed agrees, giving her a fistbump.  
“In the meantime, you guys want to go do some stuff that’ll mess with archeologists?”

“Of course.”  
Laurel says.  
“Mick, plot a flightpath.”

“Now, this is a plan I can get behind.”  
Mick grins, sharing the look with his previously dead partner.

They blast off into time, a bunch of dead people and two living ones in a pranking mood. (Although they don’t know it, their group will be singlehandedly responsible for Nate Heywood’s nervous breakdown)

It’s a good time for all.


End file.
